All Over Again
by Limxuxu09
Summary: A trilogy story on what happened after the burial of Christie's grandfather: Now they are left with nothing but each other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to Bandai Namco Games.

…

This story was after Christie Monteiro's grandfather was buried. Comments and reactions (good or bad) would be very much appreciated. Thank you!

ALL OVER AGAIN

_"You're too late…"_

Eddy Gordo winced as those three grave words echoed again and again within his mind, as if stabbing him veraciously. The silence inside the black car was deafening and Eddy could not stand it. They were isolated from the sounds coming from streets full of people chatting and honking vehicles.

_"You're too late…"_

He sighed for the nth time. Behind his dark glasses, he furtively glanced at the young woman seated beside him. She was looking outside the window and Eddy could easily that she's grasping her own hands as if holding on for her own dear life. He remembered when Christie would hold his hands when she needed support. But that was before. Things had changed when he left.

As much as it was not easy for him, he knew that his master's death was something that had really broken Christie Monteiro's heart. Saving her grandfather had become Christie's purpose of living for so long now and losing the reason of her existence had taken its toll on her. What more was that he was not there for him during those dark moments she needed him. And now, does she still want anything from him?

_"You're too late…"_

"We're here, sir," the chauffer said, finally breaking the stillness.

Without skipping a bit, Christie instantly hopped out of the car as if on hurry. Eddy watched her departing form as she walked inside the house before following suit. He didn't know what to do nor what to say to her. He was too late. Too late to save his master. Too late to save the heartbreak that's emanating Christie right now.

Upon entering the cozy home where his master used to live with his granddaughter, Eddy slowly felt the pain of everything he lost for everything he worked hard for. The nostalgia of the familiar place was too much for him. Unconsciously clutching the door knob, he was about to leave when he heard his name called.

"Eddy... Gordo..."

He slowly looked around and found himself facing a furious Christie. Her tanned face has a mixture of sadness and rage as her whole body shook from anger. The dark circles under her eyes were very noticeable and Eddy felt ashamed of himself.

"When will you stop hiding me in the dark and start telling me what's going on?" she cried.

"Christie, you don't understand-" Eddy was saying but the Brazilian woman beside her did not let him finish.

"I don't understand? Don't you dare tell me I don't understand! How would I understand if you keep treating me like this!" Christie argued, her arms flailing wildly. "What do you think of me, Eddy? Can't you see that I'm not a kid anymore?"

Eddy looked away, not speaking. When he finally gained the courage to look back at her again, tears were already streaming down her face. The angry expression was gone and only the hurt was visible.

"I know you've learned to live your life without letting anyone get close to you. I know that. It's hard to break the shell you've enveloped yourself into and you think it's easier this way. But Eddy, I'm here. I'm still here. Grandpa is gone and I know we're both devastated but I'm still here."

Her voice was softer now, more melancholic. She continued on and on, assuring him. It was almost like she's pleading, as if she wants to understand so badly what's going on with him. But the man in front of her was not budging. He was frozen in place, just staring back at her behind those dark glasses… because he was taken aback by the words that escaped her mouth. He expected her to shout out him to hurt him at the most… He did not expect her to beg to him like this… like she's reaching out for him… like he was the one who needed comforting.

Somehow, he wanted to tell her that she's wrong. That he knows that she's there and she's the person he cares about more than anything, probably even more than her grandfather. But he just could not say it, as if something was stopping him. As if there's something wrong with the picture.

Disappointment slowly clouded her face for not getting any response. More tears stained her face as she turned her back to Eddy and walked towards her room with her shoulders slumped, closing the door softly.

Eddy was left alone standing, still holding the door open. The whole wooden frame started shaking, along with his strong grasp on it. He felt like throwing it away, punching the wall, punching himself. With so much fury, he slammed the door and the whole house almost shook. He heard the sound of something that fell by the table side. Reluctantly, Eddy approached it and was almost close to tears when he saw what it was.

A medium-shaped framed photo showed an image of him, his master, and Christie. It was during the time when the old man just had his successful operation. They were so happy and satisfied. Even he, himself was smiling. Here was his family. And now it's gone.

_"But Eddy, I'm here. I'm still here. Grandpa is gone and I know we're both devastated but I'm still here."_

Of course it's not gone. How stupid could he get. Christie IS still here, alive and well. And Eddy was very much grateful for that. He can't think of what he would do if something was to happen to her. She's the only one he has left in this world. And what was he doing to her? How many times had he left her to pursue what he thought was for the best?

He felt a pang of anger towards himself. What had he done? All he wanted was to save his teacher and protect Christie. All he wanted was his family to be safe and sound. He killed other people because he thought he could attain that. How foolish could he get?

Out of a sudden, Eddy was brought out from his reverie, wincing at the sudden stinging from his hands. He looked down at what he's holding and saw the glasses of the picture frame shattered with blood on it. His blood. Of course, this small wound was no equal to the many blood he had slain just so he could finally get what he had been fighting for. At least he thought he was fighting. And it was not even worth it.

With a sigh, Eddy returned the picture frame to the table. He removed his expensive tuxedo and used it to wipe his hands. He felt the pain with the action and he was tempted to emphasize the sting more just so that the physical ache will empower the emotional ones. However, the flow of blood did not soothe the pain, even as he pressed harder and harder.

He threw himself into the sofa, exasperated. At the same time, he tossed the bloody jacket away from him and removed his glasses, ignoring the throbbing pain of his wound. A deep sigh escape from his mouth and he felt himself tearing up. It was never easy to keep a strong façade when he's in front of Christie. But he could not seem to hold it anymore. First, he had lost his parents. Now, his master. He did everything he could but where had he gone wrong? Why did everything has to go against his will?

_"What you do think of me, Eddy? Can't you see that I'm not a kid anymore?"_

Eddy glared at his wounded hands as he heard again the words that he could not easily swallow. How could he just accept that the little girl whom he trained into a great capoeira mestre is now a grown up? He had always put a barrier between the two of them, categorizing Christie as his student, a young little girl, his teacher's granddaughter and nothing more. In time though, he had became fond of her and all he wanted was to protect her and make her happy. Because she's his family, right? It was hard for him to just accept that she really was not a kid anymore. She was finally a fine young woman who's not even blood-related to him. And of course, Eddy was just a mere male human who's not blind.

With these deep thoughts running through his mind, exhaustion slowly hauled over him until he collapsed into a deep sleep.

He was suddenly awakened by a burning sensation on his hands. He was surprised to see that they were covered with bandages. The pain he felt seemed to be coming from the ointment applied to his wounds. Confused, he looked around at the suddenly dark surroundings until his eyes landed on the sleeping figure beside him.

_"Beautiful."_That was the very first thing that came to his mind as he saw Christie in her white night gown, curled up and sleeping peacefully.

Eddy could not help admiring how beautiful the sleeping young woman was. He looked down at his bandaged hands again and came to the conclusion that it was Christie who cleaned his wounds. He could not help but be touched at the simple thoughtfulness of her.

He stood up from where he was seated and slowly scooped her up into his arms, making sure not to wake her up. A warmth feeling overwhelmed him as he watched Christie slumber while he carried her back to her room. This little woman means so much to him… even more than he would ever admit. Sometimes, he could not get helped but be overprotective with her most especially with her fond of wearing clothes that barely hide parts of her body, probably giving wild imaginations to the male species. And Christie has an exotic beauty admired by many. Then again, he's just a human who also happened to be a male.

But Christie was not just any woman. What Eddy liked about her most is her beauty within. Her cheerful personality, her strong determination, and most especially her love for her grandfather. And maybe her care for him as well, if he deserves it at all.

As Eddy was about to place her to her bed, Christie suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on to him.

"Eddy," she murmured.

"Everything will be okay, Christie," he assured her.

Christie faced him and the pain was so obvious on her eyes. Her eyes were very blotchy and red, a sign of the many tears she'd shed for her grandfather. Eddie wished so much that he could undo every wrong that had happened. He wanted to wipe that despondent expression away from Christies' face. If only he could do something that would not be a waste.

Despite the sorrow he's feeling, it was hard to ignore the electricity that was brought about by the physical contact between the two of them. With them being in their vulnerable state as of the moment, other emotions started to show up and Eddy could feel the surge of a tingling sensation that slowly emerged. It was too strong that it seemed to have overpowered every other emotional state beings they were currently at. It was a sense of desire and longing for that one person who's been with him all this time.

Attempting to fight the temptation, Eddy finally placed Christie back to her bed. He was about to walk away with his back on her when he felt a soft tug on his pants. He paused for a moment as the electric current ran through him again with her soft touch. He slowly looked back and was suddenly locked with Christie's gaze. At that instant, something swelled up from both of them, as if revealing each other's soul.

Before he knew it, their lips had already clashed together. It was like those emotions that were once locked down inside of them had finally burst out. Emotions that exploded passion for both of them. Despite every pain, every loss they experienced, they're still left with each other. And it even got stronger now that they're more frightened to lose the other one.

Eddy instantly pulled her into his lap as Christie wrapped her legs around his waist. Their kisses deepened and became more demanding, hungry for something they've been longing for a very long time without realizing it. One thing led to another. Suddenly, Christie really was a little girl no more. And Eddy was very sure of that.

…

A squeal from kids playing outside awakened Christie from her sleep. She slowly sat up and was surprised to find herself covered with nothing but her white blanket. A blush formed on to her face as everything that had happened last night came back to her. It was hard to imagine how it all had happened. How the two of them had tried to cope up with their loss through each other. Despite the expression of sorrow and pain with their act, there was still that satisfaction they were able to give each other last night.

Looking around, she wondered where Eddy might have gone to. Thinking that maybe he just went out to have a cup of coffee, she finally jumped out of her bed and put on her bathrobe. As she was about to go out of her room, something caught her eye. A sheet of paper with Eddy's handwriting was lying on her desk table.

Slowly, she approached her table with a very dreadful feeling. She couldn't help but imagine the worse what that letter was doing here instead of Eddy. With shaky hands, she picked it up.

The letter was very short. Christie's eyes quickly scanned the words as her face turned from confused to horrorstricken. As the message slowly sunk on to her, tears started streaming down he face. The piece of paper was crumpled and thrown away. With the fury she once felt came back, the Brazilian young woman buried herself to her sheets and dissolved into painful sobs all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to Bandai Namco Games.

…

_Huff! Huff!_

Sweat trickled down every part of her body as Christie Monteiro pushed herself harder and harder to train for the upcoming King of Iron Fist Tournament. Ever since she'd started participating in the event, this had been the very first time that she got determined the most. The competition was almost a week away and Christie had flown to the place early so she could hone her moves more.

With a last run of her favorite combo, Christie finally relaxed from her stance, deciding to rest after her strenuous training. At the same, she knew she had to take care of herself as much as possible. She breathed deeply, enjoying the cool wind that swept her face. Waterfalls surrounded her and the somehow cloudy sky emanated a calming sensation to the location. She sat at one of the boulders in the area, staring at an unusual tiki statue. She remembered having her battles here, those she had won and those she had lost. Of course, she will never forget that one memorable fight with him.

Him. Christie sighed. She often felt her chest tightening whenever she divulges herself into thinking of him. How long had it been? It was almost 4 months when he left. She could easily remember that unforgettable night they had when they were still both grieving for their loss. And then the following day, he was gone. Since then, things have changed. Christie had changed. Something in her had changed and she's very sure that when he finds out, he'll change too. She hoped.

The cold air released by the waterfalls tempted Christie to swim. But she did not bring any other clothes except the usual green shirt she's wearing with the green butterfly pin at the middle and her short black pants. Instead, she decided to remove her sandals and dipped her feet to the cold water.

As she enjoyed the peaceful aura of her surroundings, her phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket. She instantly pulled it out and debated whether to answer it as she stared at the unknown number flashing on her screen.

"Hello?" Christie finally answered.

It took some time before it dawned to her who the caller was and what it was all about. Her face was suddenly masked with horror as she listened to the instructions given to her. Her body started to shake from dread as she found it hard to believe what she's hearing. She could not move a muscle and her chest started to ache.

"I… I… I'll be right there," she stuttered as the person on the other line told her another information before their conversation was cut short by the busy signal.

With that, Christie was snapped back to reality as she instantly left the place.

Christie just arrived at the hospital when she spotted hordes of hospital staffs pushing a hospital bed. She ran towards them and her heart dropped when she saw that it was Eddy Gordo who's lying on the bed, wounded and almost beaten to death.

"Eddy!" Christie exclaimed as she squeezed in to get nearer to him.

"Do you know him, miss?" one of those wearing the green uniforms asked.

Christie just nodded, not removing her sight from Eddy's face. She wanted to hold his hands but she was too scared to touch the fragile-looking man. Here now was the man who taught her and strengthened her into a fighter, unconscious and weak. And there may be a possibility that she may lose him and Christie could not bear even the thought of that. After disappearing for the nth time without even a decent explanation where he was going, she saw him again in this bad condition? After they both lost her grandfather?

"You stupid man! Don't you dare die or I swear I'll raise you from the dead and I'll kill you myself!" Christie yelled, unable to control the mixture of anger, worry and fear she's feeling.

The others paused from instructing each other as they gave her a surprised look as if she had grown another head. Feeling embarrassed with her sudden outburst, she tried to calm herself and focused at the current matter on hand.

"What happened?" she demanded as they continued rushing him into the hospital. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted the unusual damaged grey armor he'd had on.

Unfortunately, her question was not answered. Eddy had to be brought to an area where visitors were no longer allowed. She was asked to wait outside where the doctor will be approaching her later on.

Overpowered with so much worry, Christie felt herself weakening as she sat on one of the chairs outside the room where Eddy was brought. The image of the heavily injured man she cared about the most kept popping in her mind. Like a mantra, she continuously assured herself again and again that he will be okay just so she could calm her nerves. It would not help for both of them if she'll go crazy right now.

A middle-aged oriental-looking man, wearing a doctor's white coat suddenly went out of the room. Christie instantly stood up while unconsciously grasping her hands. He introduced himself as Dr. Lee. Silently, he explained to her that the patient was not in a good state as of the moment. He had acquired broken ribs, a broken neck, and he had lost a lot of blood. A blood transfusion was necessary and luckily, the blood bank will be able to provide with his type.

"How are you related to Mr. Gordo? There are documents that need to be signed in order for these operations to push through. We would prefer if a family or a relative of the patient will be able to accomplish these documents," the doctor explained.

"You see, he had lost his parents a few years back. He had no one left except me and my grandfather…" Christie swallowed the lump of her throat with that last statement. "But my grandfather's gone too. Please understand he's like a family to me so can I just sign these papers instead please?"

With his brows furrowed, studied Christie, as if searching for something. Finally, he nodded with sigh. "All right, I'll let you sign the documents. Only because... the surgery should be done as soon as possible."

The doctor called a nurse who hurriedly brought them some papers. Christie quickly signed them with just a momentary glance at what was written. The doctor tried telling her what will be done but she could not focus on what he was saying. All she could think about was the danger in Eddy's life and how urgent this operation was in saving him.

After everything was done, Dr. Lee last assured the torn woman that they would do their best before going back to the room.

Christie watched as the doctor departed and disappeared from her sight. Suddenly, she felt herself panicking again as soon as soon she was left alone. The huge worry she felt for Eddy was slowly eating her up. A sob was threatening to escape from her but she swallowed it down, forcing herself to be strong for her and for Eddy.

"He'll be fine, Christie. The doctor will do his best to make sure of that," she whispered to herself as she walked towards the window facing the operating room and glanced around at the surroundings.

Suddenly, a sound of clicking shoes approaching her was heard. When the sound stopped, Christie looked around and was faced with a tall, statuesque, blond woman.

"Thank you for calling me, Nina Williams," Christie greeted politely at the new arrival.

Nina just stared at her with her arms crossed over her chest. Her face was expressionless. Christie easily noticed that she's wearing the same grey armor Eddy was wearing.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Christie asked softly.

There was a short silence as Nina's expression became surprised and turned into of amusement. "Do you mean to tell me Gordo never told you anything at all?" she smirked.

Christie did not know how to respond. Clearly, the Irish woman in front of her knew more than she did.

"Do you even know where he had gone before your grandfather died?" Nina added.

Christie winced at the casual mention of her grandfather's death. But she kept quiet, feeling like a fool that she didn't know anything that had been going on with the only person left whom she considers her family.

Nina couldn't help but laugh at the helpless expression on Christie's face. "I can't believe he thinks you're that innocent to hide from you such important and interesting details in his life," she smirked. "But then again, how could he have knocked up such a naïve little girl before he left."

The blond woman's eyes travelled down Christie's body, who reacted defensively by covering protectively the unusual bump on her stomach.

"How far are you?" Nina asked.

Christie was unsure whether to answer the question. She looked away and did not speak up while still clutching her stomach.

"Almost four months I assume."

Christie remained quiet.

"And you want to join the tournament in that condition?" Nina demanded, shaking her hand in disbelief. "Do you think the father would be happy if he finds that out? Don't you think that you're putting risk to the baby-"

"You don't know anything about being a mother!" Christie suddenly blurted out with fury.

There was a brief silence between the two women. Christie was glaring. She could see with Nina's hard face that she had hit a nerve. However, the other woman was slowly able to recompose herself.

"You don't know me," Nina said acidly.

"You don't know me either, Nina Williams," Christie spat back. "Nor do you know Eddy."

Nina guffawed at the last statement. "Well answer this Christie Monteiro. Do you know him? Do you know where he had been? Do you know what he had done?" She asked, emphasizing every word.

Christie did not answer. She was shaking with fury. She's mad because she knew that the woman in front of her was really provoking her. But then again, everything she had said was actually true. Especially when it comes to how much little she had known about Eddy. Worse, Nina seemed to know more than her.

"I'm asking again. What happened?" Christie asked almost pleadingly. Her voice was almost shaky and weak.

Nina's face somehow softened. She looked up, as if thinking or maybe debating whether how much to tell her. Then, she looked at Christie. "If he never told you anything, maybe he did it to protect you," she replied quietly.

"Damn it! I don't need protection I'm a grown woman!" Christie complained, throwing her arms.

A smirk appeared on Nina's face again. "I bet you don't," she said. "All I can say is that it's never a good move to attack Jin Kazama red-handedly most especially when he's surrounded by his bodyguards. More so, if the attacker is emotionally unstable and filled with too much hatred."

Christie was taken aback with what she heard. Jin Kazama? Eddy was involved with Jin Kazama? When? Why? She wanted to ask those questions but decided not to, seeming that the person she's talking to was more involved in this one. She had heard before that Nina Williams worked for the Mishimas so it just showed that Eddy also did work for Jin Kazama given that they're wearing the same uniform. And if he did attack Jin Kazama, it just meant that he had gone against his boss who also happened to be Nina Williams' boss.

"It's true. I may not know Eddy Gordo that much even though I've worked alongside with him on some of our missions," Nina explained with a shrug. "But then again, the care he feels for you and for your grandfather is too obvious on why he's doing such illegal things. He's not a friend to me nor is he a foe. But you are, so therefore he needs you right now."

Christie nodded. There were some things she wanted to understand but she knew they had to wait. All that mattered now was Eddy's safety. Despite the hard expression on Nina's face, she still felt grateful that she called her. "Why did you call me in the first place? Were you the one who brought him here?"

Nina just smiled which was surprisingly a genuine one. She gave a last nod and walked away.

Boggled by her conversation with Nina, Christie sat down on a nearby and sighed. She glanced down at her almost swelling belly and rubbed it affectionately.

Joining the tournament was her only to chance to find Eddy and she knew the risks given that she's carrying a baby in her womb. But because of what happened, it seemed that there's no need for her to participate in the event. Somehow, it was a relief to her that the baby will be safe and sound. However, she knew that she could not bear losing Eddy most especially now that they could finally settle down and start a family.

The thought of having a family made Christie uneasy though. She could not help but feel frightened on how Eddy react when he finds out that she's pregnant with his son. Would he stay or would he leave her again? Even more, she had never known how Eddy really feels about her, if he cares for her as much as she cares for him.

"Eddy please be okay," she prayed as she clasped her hands and closed her eyes.

A sense of déjà vu overwhelmed her. It was almost the same setting when her grandfather was fighting for his life in the operating room. The big difference was that right now, she was alone and there's no one to sit by her side and wait. And the person who was once with her was now the one fighting for his own life. And the big question now was whether he would survive or not. All Christie could do was pray and hope that maybe they will have a chance all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to Bandai Namco Games.

Finally! Done with my Eddy/Christie fic Trilogy!

It took me forever to finish this! I've been really busy with school and stuff... But now that it's summer vacation here, I lost the inspiration to write this so I don't think it's as good as I wanted it to be... Plus, I'm not that good at writing stories with happy endings lol...

Anyhow, please do read it! Comments, suggestions and violent reactions are very much welcome... Thank you!

..........

It was a typical Monday morning as Christie Monteiro prepared breakfast in their cheery-looking dining room. Despite having their own chef and servants, she still enjoyed helping household errands especially when it comes to serving her family. Suddenly, a sound of light running footsteps was heard that caught her attention.

"Mommy! Mommy!" a little voice called out.

Christie stopped from doing her chore and looked around with a wide smile. In front of her stood the little guy that always brightens up her morning. She smoothened her skirt as she sat down to welcome the enthusiastic boy in her arms.

"Good morning Tiger! You're up early today," Christie cooed as she squeezed the 5-year old boy who's still in his pajamas.

The toddler escaped from his mother's hug and grinned. "Mommy! I did it! I did it!" he exclaimed, jumping excitedly.

Christie watched her son as he did a series of Capoeira moves that she had been teaching him for a long time now. She clapped her hands with a proud smile on her face.

The Brazilian mother could not believe how hellish everything was before Tiger was born. Years had already passed since those dark days had gone yet sometimes, she could not help but look back how everything had been before.

_~Flashback~_

_"When will you wake up Eddy?" Christie whispered at the unconscious figure lying down on the hospital bed._

_It had been 3 weeks ever since Eddy was sent to the hospital because of something related to the Mishimas... 3 weeks since the confrontation with Nina had happened... 3 weeks since Eddy almost died and fought for his life... He may still be alive and breathing but the lifeless form on the bed still does not show any sign of getting up soon._

_The only visitor in the room sat down on the chair beside the bed and held the patient's limp hand. She stared at the bandaged face of the person she cares about the most, hoping for a miracle. Christie had been doing this for the past days, constantly praying and hoping for the revival of Eddy. _

_After a few minutes, she sighed dejectedly and leaned her head down on the bed, not letting go of his hand._

_Still haunted by the horror of almost losing him few weeks ago, Christie could easily remember the pain she felt when she thought she almost lost Eddy. She could not bear thinking again and again what would have happened to her if Eddy would end up having the same fate as her grandfather._

_Thinking such thoughts often tire Christie. As she was about to doze off, she sensed a sudden movement coming from the bed. A sudden weight on her head made her look up._

_"Eddy!" she cried._

_Christie's heart was hammering in her chest as her eyes landed on Eddy's face. They were soon filled with tears as she saw that Eddy had finally awaken. He stared back with glossy eyes._

_"I will call the doctor," she said, gently pulling away from him._

_As she was about to reach out towards the phone, she felt him pull her arm. Christie stopped and gave him a concerned look. "What's wrong?"_

_Eddy did not respond. His hand travelled down her arm and linked his fingers with hers. _

_Christie's heartbeat quickened with the simple gesture. But she did not let herself be carried away. There are still more important matters on hand._

_"We should inform the doctor that you're awake," she murmured._

_Eddy closed his eyes and shook his head. A sigh escape from his mouth. "I want us to be alone," he pleaded._

_Christie shivered upon hearing his voice. It had been months since she spoke to him and it still felt like a dream to her that he's finally in front of talking to her. He seemed to be okay now which made her relieved. And he wants them to be alone._

_The young woman nodded and sat down on the chair again. She did not dare break their physical contact. "How are you feeling?" she murmured, squeezing his hand._

_Again, there was no answer. Christie easily noticed that he was distracted by something else. He sat up on the bed despite her warning that he's still weak and that he shouldn't push himself. However, his persistence won and so she had just let him do what he wanted. Surprisingly, Eddy's free hand slowly travelled towards her stomach. _

_Shocked, Christie did not make any move as the man in front of him touched the bump. She was wearing a loose shirt so it was not really easy to distinguish that she's pregnant. But then, she remembered the times that she talked to him in his sleep. She would often tell him that when he wakes up, he will finally meet their baby. She would say that she wants him to go home and start a family with her. Does this mean that he heard everything?_

_A feeling of warmth overpowered Christie. Maybe he would be willing to settle down with her? _

_Unexpectedly, Eddy pulled away. He covered his face with his hands and started crying._

_Alarmed, Christie kept asking what was wrong. "Are you in pain? Does something hurt? Should I call the doctor?" she asked with so much worry in her voice._

_"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Eddy cried. _

_Christie tried to assure him again and again that everything's going to be okay but he still went on apologizing to her. _

_As Eddy continued to ask for forgiveness, a thought came to Christie. Horror-stricken, she stopped talking and stared at the sobbing person with sudden fear. Why was he apologizing? He touched their baby earlier, right? Does this mean he regret having her pregnant? Does this mean it's all a mistake to him that they did it?_

_Despite the sudden sensation of knives jabbing her chest, she knew it was not the best time to confront him right now. His welfare is more urgent to be addressed. _

_"Look, I will call the doctor so maybe he could calm you down, okay? Let's talk about this when you're fully healed," she gently told him._

_She was about to walk away. What he said made her pause. _

_"I should never have left," he murmured. _

_Christie almost laughed at the statement. It was what she had been telling him again and again even before her grandfather died. And now, so much had already happened._

_Unable to control herself any longer, she snapped. "You did not have to leave you know. You could have stayed. We could have rebuilt everything. Be there for each other and not grieve alone over grandpa's death. This did not have to happen."_

_Her voice was soft yet firm. She was trying to comfort him but at the same time scold him._

_"I want to tell you something," he spoke up._

_Now, it was Christie's turn to be quiet._

_"I have been awake for days now. It had happened during the time you were away. The doctor already knew about it. But I asked him not to tell you yet."_

_"W-what?" she mumbled, her tanned face masked with disbelief._

_Eddy slowly removed his hands from his face. He could not look at Christie, who in return only had her eyes on him. _

_"I did not know how to face you. I was so ashamed of myself. I was stupid and had hurt you so many times already. Many times, I just pretend to be asleep when you're here. When you talked to me and thought I was asleep, I was listening. And when you told me about the baby..."_

_Silence filled the room. Eddy was looking down at his hands while Christie's gaze was still on him. _

_"I would really understand if you want to kick my ass right now," he sighed._

_Despite the startling revelation, Christie shook her head frantically. "I would never do that, Eddy. You know I won't," she said wholeheartedly. "I really care about you."_

_Eddy sighed again, his voice breaking. "I don't deserve it."_

_The Brazilian woman's face softened. She slowly moved towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder. _

_"I impregnated you and then left you," he said with so much disgust for himself. "And here I am still alive. I should have been dead. I deserve to die more than him-"  
_

_A sound of slap brought stillness to their conversation. _

_"Oh my god I am so sorry Eddy!" Christie exclaimed, touching the spot on his face where she had hit him._

_Eddy moved away tenderly from her touch and held her hands. Finally, he looked at Christie straight to her eyes. "It's alright, I deserve it," he smirked._

_"No you do not! Stop saying that!" she argued, pulling away. _

_She breathed deeply, preparing herself to express the words that tore her heart. _

_"Look if you think my pregnancy is a mistake, I understand. I could raise the child on my own. I choose to keep the baby and I won't have to bother you I swear. You don't have to avoid me like that. I will go far away from you and-"_

_Before she could even finish what she was saying, a set of strong arms pulled her and her lips crashed into his. Christie felt her whole body weakened as their kiss which started out slow became more intense and passionate. _

_She had always questioned what would happen between the two of them. She had always wondered how Eddy felt about her. She had always speculated whether he would leave her again. Now, all were answered with that one kiss._

_~End of Flashback~_

A familiar chuckle brought Christie out of her reverie.

"Daddy!" Tiger shouted as he ran towards a man in a business suit.

The tall figure pulled the little boy into his arms and laughed again. "Tiger Jackson Gordo, haven't I told you that it's not good to show off?"

Christie laughed as she watched lovingly her husband ruffled their son's curly hair.

"Like father like son, Eddy," she teased as she approached her family.

Eddy looked at her with a smile. It was a look that had never faded away for years. A look saying that she's the most beautiful person to him. However, Tiger was vying for his attention. The little guy was talking about school and how he's going to be the best in capoeira.

"You know daddy, my classmates told me that mommy is like an angel. They said they wanted to marry her someday. I told them they can't do that cause you'll get mad," Tiger said while playing with his father's hair.

Eddy and Christie chuckled together with their eyes on their son.

"Okay Tiger, go to _babá_and have your breakfast now. Daddy needs to get to work," she said, taking the little boy into her arms.

"Okay! Bye daddy!" Tiger exclaimed. He then gave his father a last hug before he was brought down to the floor. He ran towards their dining table where the old woman who had taken care of the little boy all his life was waiting.

As soon as the two were left alone, Eddy wrapped his arms around Christie. She sighed happily, feeling satisfied.

"So you will pick up Tiger from school?" he asked, brushing her hair away from her face.

"I have to, remember? He'll be having his capoeira lessons afterwards," she responded, looking up at him. "I'm really proud of him. He's learning so fast."

"He's got a great teacher."

"He's not my only student so I could not really focus on him. His other classmates are even older than him yet he learns faster."

"Must be in his blood then."

"Must have gotten from his dad."

"He sure did."

Christie jokingly glared at her husband and laughed. Eddy grinned and kissed her forehead.

Before, it was hard to talk about the martial arts that they have both learned and loved. After the accident, Eddy was told that he could no longer do strenuous activities such as capoeira. It was hard for him to take it at first but in time, he finally accepted reality with the help of Christie. He even convinced her to open up a capoeira school. They could even joke about it sometimes.

"Well, I'm off to work," he declared as they pulled away from each other.

The two walked out of the house and approached the black car parked in front.

"Aren't you glad you finally settled down and pursued your father's business?" Christie smiled.

"Of course! I never knew I would enjoy it this much," he answered truthfully. "More so, I'm happiest that I'm married to a beautiful angel whom younger kids would want to marry someday."

Christie playfully slapped her husband on the shoulder. "Okay now, quit being sappy," she laughed.

They shared a quick kiss on the lips before Eddy hopped in to the vehicle.

"Be back early, okay?" she said, reminding him not to be a workaholic as he usually was.

"I will," Eddy promised.

As the car drove away, Christie went back to their house smiling to herself. While helping Tiger eat, her thoughts drifted elsewhere.

Christie could not believe how chaotic her life was before. She and Eddy had lost so much. He lost his family. She lost her grandfather. Despite losing their family, they at least gained each other. And with the arrival of Tiger, Christie and Eddy were able to form a new family. A family of their own. Christie could not help but feel very thankful all over again.

.........

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

-I named their son after Eddy Gordo's alternate character in Tekken Tag since I can't think of any good names for him...  
-"babá" is the Portuguese for maid...


End file.
